


What's a Guy Like You...

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Begging, Chill XV, Edging, Established Relationship, Filth, Fingerfucking, Flirting, M/M, Oral, Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: ... doing in a place like this?Gladio's waiting alone in a bar when a handsome stranger comes up and makes his night a lot more interesting. What harm can one night of fun do? It's not like he's in love with the guy.





	What's a Guy Like You...

Gladio sat at the bar, flicking his nail against his nearly empty bottle of beer. He was trying to resist the urge to peel the label off it; that was supposed to indicate sexual frustration, wasn’t it? So people said, anyway. Maybe he should just go. It didn’t look like his date for the night was showing up.

“Is this seat taken?”

The accent was crisp, foreign. Kinda nice, really; it sounded classy. Gladio turned his head to look, flashing the guy a wan smile as he answered, “Nah, go ahead.” Classy _looked_ classy too, he noticed. Pressed pants, and a smart shirt in a deep blood red. He had his sleeves rolled up and a couple of buttons undone so the shirt hung open at the collar and showed a flash of pale skin and defined collarbone, decorated with a small silver necklace.

“Are you waiting for someone?”

Gladio considered his answer as he watched Classy, yeah, that’s what he was gonna call the guy, perch himself on the stool next to him. He had long legs, and shined shoes, too. He debated telling him yeah, that he’d been waiting for someone who didn’t look to be showing, and he was thinking of going home. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Classy to take pity on him if he admitted he’d been stood up, though. “Was,” he admitted, turning to look at Classy’s face. High cheekbones, clean jawline, a pretty mouth, and perfectly arched eyebrows hiding behind glasses frames that looked tailor made to follow the curve, “Gave up,” he concluded.

Classy looked him over, his eyelids lowering as his gaze ran down over Gladio’s legs and slowly came back up. Gladio didn’t bother to fight the urge to swell out his chest a little, and shift his arm so it better showed off the muscles. He was wearing one of his sleeveless tanks after all, why not take advantage? “A friend, or…?” he trailed off there, letting the silence creep in and finish the question.

“Does it matter?” Gladio asked.

“I suppose not,” Classy replied, raising one gloved hand delicately to tap his glasses a fraction higher up his nose. He wore a smile that made Gladio want to know what his mouth would look like thoroughly kissed, lips flushed and pouting as he gasped for breath. Classy was the sort of guy you wanted to see come undone. Slowly. “I just find it difficult to believe that someone like you would be left hanging, unless it was merely a friend.”

Gladio looked Classy over again and decided he’d like to see that pretty mouth kiss flushed and pouting, and wrapped around his cock. Maybe if his evening continued to pick up the way it was, he’d get his wish. “It happens,” he answered.

“Their loss,” Classy replied. He held his hand out, smooth black leather allowing a flash of pale skin at the back of his wrist where the the stud held it closed. Gladio spent a half second fantasising about slowly peeling that glove off and sucking on his fingers, just to see Classy’s lips part and his eyes widen, before he took it in his own hand. “Ignis,” he said.

Gladio flashed his teeth at him in a grin. “That a spell, or a name?”

The corner of Ignis’s mouth quirked up before he answered, “Both.”

Gladio found his grin wouldn’t leave. Ignis smiled at him like something predatory sighting something small and fluffy it was going to lure back to the safety of its lair before devouring it. Gladio suspected he’d enjoy the devouring. “Gladio,” he replied, giving Ignis’s hand a gentle shake before he let it go with a touch of reluctance.

“Is that short for something?” Ignis asked, settling back on his stool and yet seeming somehow physically closer than before. Had he inched nearer without Gladio spotting it?

Gladio suppressed a frown as he answered, “Gladiolus. Don’t laugh.”

The smile that spread across Ignis’s face suggested amusement, but it was far from spilling out into a laugh. “The sword lily,” he said, “so named for the foliage, which resembles a traditional gladius.”

Gladio suppressed a snort. “You skipped the part where it’s a diminutive,” he pointed out, almost accusingly.

Ignis only smiled at him like a predator again, bright green eyes locking on his. “I don’t expect there’s much diminutive about you,” he replied. “Or am I wrong?”

There was a slight lift of Ignis’s eyebrows at that last question, and Gladio felt his own rise in response. He let them settle again before he fixed Ignis with the filthiest grin he could muster. “Do you wanna find out?”

There was a small huff of amusement, and even that sounded classy as Ignis tilted his head and asked, “Perhaps you’d let me buy you a drink first?”

Gladio laughed, realising that Ignis was clearly of a mindset that two could play that game, and he seemed determined to win, too. Gladio found he didn’t mind all that much. He was usually the one doing the flirting, but when you looked like he did, there wasn’t much challenge in it. Ignis felt like a challenge, like he was leading Gladio around in a subtle dance, and Gladio wasn’t being allowed to take charge.

It was kind of fun, really. “All right,” he answered.

“Any preference?” Ignis asked, stepping off his stool to be better positioned to catch the bartender’s attention.

Gladio gave a shrug. “Dealer’s choice,” he declared.

“Very well,” Ignis answered, “if you trust me.” His eyes were on Gladio as he held his arm out to attract the bartender.

“I figure it might be fun,” Gladio replied, keeping his eyes locked on the pretty pale green of Ignis’s.

A few minutes later Gladio had his empty bottle with a deliberately unpeeled label removed, and replaced with a short tumbler with ice and something brown and potent smelling poured over. “Whisky?” he asked, picking the glass up.

“Brandy,” Ignis corrected. “Whisky makes you frisky,” he added, giving Gladio a look that should, by rights, contain a wink. It certainly gave Gladio an urge to give one back.

“Brandy makes you randy,” Gladio replied, completing the rhyme, and giving Ignis another lingering once over.

“Well,” Ignis said, turning and leaning back against the bar instead of retaking his seat. It left him positioned just slightly between Gladio’s knees, the outside of his calf pressing ever so slightly against the inside of Gladio’s. “Best drink up, then.” He lifted his own glass of brandy to his lips and took a long sip that showed off the line of his neck, and allowed Gladio to watch the man’s adam’s apple make a slow movement as he swallowed.

Ignis. Fire. Hot stuff. Yeah, the guy had definitely been named right. Gladio lifted his own glass and inhaled. It wasn’t cheap shit brandy he’d ordered either; Ignis had got the good stuff. Gladio was pretty sure his dad kept a bottle of this stuff in his liquor cabinet at home. He took a long, slow sip of his own and savoured the smell of it in his nostrils and the flavour of it on his tongue. It went down smoothly. He wondered if Ignis would do the same.

“So,” he asked, after he’d swallowed, and caught Ignis watching him like a man preparing his strategy for boarding an enemy ship, and Gladio was not gonna put up a fight against being boarded by this guy, “what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Ignis waved his glass back and forth idly under his nose, inhaling the scent of the brandy slowly, his eyes flickering back up to meet Gladio’s. “I came for a night cap,” he answered.

“That all?” Gladio asked. Was Ignis sure he didn’t make a habit of meeting up with random guys that had been stood up by their dates?

Ignis flashed him a lightning quick smirk before he added, “And perhaps a little stress relief.”

Gladio chuckled, taking another slow sip of his brandy. “You mean you’ve got no one back home willing to rub your shoulders for you?”

“It’s not my shoulders I want rubbing,” Ignis answered, whip quick and teasing. Gladio nearly coughed on his brandy but held it in and forced himself to swallow. He was already breaking out into a huge, bright grin when Ignis added, “but as it happens, presently, I don’t.”

“Might have to see what I can do about that,” Gladio said, flashing Ignis that bright grin again. Hotter than Ifrit’s fury, and funny to boot, Gladio would have to be careful or he might fall in love. “So, if you come here for a night cap, I take it you live close?”

Ignis drained the last of his brandy, his movement slow and deliberate. Gladio watched a half melted ice cube sit on his tongue, Ignis parting his lips just enough to let Gladio watch him draw it into the depths of his mouth and swallow it without so much as a wince. Gladio found himself wondering what else Ignis could take down his throat with ease. Then he turned and placed the glass back down on the bar with a deliberate click before he stood up off it, and into the narrow space between Gladio’s legs. He leaned in very close as Gladio held his breath, tingles of anticipation shooting up his thigh and to his crotch as one gentle hand was placed delicately on top of his knee and Ignis pressed in to murmur against his ear, “Would you like to see for yourself?”

Gladio was being drawn in, hook, line and sinker, he knew. He drained the last of his own brandy with Ignis pressed so close he could feel the man’s body heat, and dropped down from his stool, right up into Ignis’s personal space. He was getting hard just from the man’s voice and his touch, and when Ignis purred, simply, “Follow me,” and took Gladio’s hand, Gladio was left following him like a panting dog.

His hand found Ignis’s hip as they got through the doors to the bar and out into the cool night air, too warm still for jackets, too chilly for just shirts. Ignis was warm through his clothes, and warmer still when he turned in Gladio’s arm and backed him up against the wall. One gloved hand curled around the back of Gladio’s neck, and the other pulled at his waist, demanding, possessive, and hot as hellfire. Gladio got a brief glimpse of bright green eyes before there was a deceptively gentle brush of soft lips against his own. He felt Ignis inhale against his mouth before pressing forward again, settling his lips sweetly on Gladio’s and teasing him with the promise of more.

Gladio closed his eyes, relaxing into it, and the feeling of Ignis’s thigh pressing between his own, so close to where he wanted it to be. When Ignis’s tongue teased against his lips, begging entry, Gladio let him. Ignis’s tongue met his own, letting him taste the fading hint of brandy, and making promises Gladio really hoped he intended to keep about the other things Ignis might touch and tease with his tongue. 

His hands drifted down to cup Ignis’s ass and tug his hips in against his own, and Ignis gave a small murmur against his mouth as he teased and tasted Gladio. When Ignis finally pulled back, Gladio opened his eyes to find himself looking directly into Ignis’s green ones, the pupils wide, and reflecting the streetlight so they seemed to sparkle. “I was wondering how long it’d take you to do that,” Gladio said, his voice a low throb that matched how he felt all over. He could still feel Ignis’s lips on his own, still feel the tender invasion of his mouth, and he wanted more.

“All good things to those who wait,” Ignis replied, in little more than a whisper.

“That a promise?” Gladio asked, still holding Ignis flush to him. He couldn’t feel the slight chill in the air any more, not with Ignis pressed this close. He didn’t want him to leave.

“Most certainly,” Ignis answered. He pressed up again, leaning his body full into Gladio’s in a way that sent a pleased shiver through Gladio, and aroused his interests, and took another soft kiss, more chaste than the last before he broke away and stepped back.

Gladio followed the movement with his hands, trying to keep Ignis where he’d been, but it only earned him a slightly smug smirk and a beckoning finger. “Not one I intend to fulfil here, however,” he said.

Gladio followed him, taking what opportunities he got to get his hands on Ignis again. He hadn’t been lying about living close; the story that he’d been out for a night cap seemed almost believable. They walked two blocks, a little more briskly than necessary, turned a corner, and walked another block before Ignis led Gladio up to a door. Gladio pressed in close behind Ignis, bending slightly to graze his teeth along Ignis’s neck as the door was unlocked.

Ignis turned, twisting out of his hold and took Gladio’s hand again as he led him inside. Then it was up a flight of stairs and to another door. Gladio didn’t let Ignis turn to unlock this one before he pushed him up against it and kissed with all his might. Ignis was firm lean muscle against him, trapped against the wood as he tried to push back. Gladio pushed back harder, trapping Ignis in place with his hips as he kissed him hard and deep, tugging at Ignis’s pristine shirt with one hand, and the back of his thigh with the other, pressing his way in between Ignis’s legs and hearing the man give a tiny whimper of desire as Gladio took his mouth like he wanted to take the rest of him.

He pulled back a little, looking at Ignis’s dazed expression, and the way his glasses had been thrown askew. “You sure you want to do this?” he asked. “Before you open that door?”

Ignis looked up at him, lips flushed red and his breath short, but something in his expression softened in a way that made Gladio’s heart melt before he answered, “Absolutely certain.” He brought his hand up, holding up a key, from which dangled a sparsely populated ring featuring a small money clip with a couple of spare coins, a pen knife, and, incongruously, a small vinyl tonberry charm. “Would you do the honours?”

Gladio smiled, feeling his heart melt a little at the gesture. He had to stop that, he knew. He wasn’t here to go falling in love with a guy he’d only just met. Even if that guy was sassy, and smoking hot, and his kisses travelled straight down Gladio’s spine to his cock. Even if that guy did have an oddly vulnerable look on his face right now that made Gladio just want to pull him into his arms and kiss him until his knees buckled.

He was being played good and hard, wasn’t he? This guy had figured out exactly how to worm his way in, and make Gladio want him, make Gladio want to please him.

Gladio inhaled deeply, and took the keys in his fingers before he pressed another penetrating kiss to Ignis’s mouth, rolling his hips against Ignis’s own in time with the press and invasion of his tongue. The small noise from Ignis sounded like victory for Gladio, and he pulled back, admiring his handiwork and the way Ignis looked at him, dazed and lust driven, before he slipped the key in the lock and turned it.

The door unlocked with a click, and Gladio turned the handle, still watching Ignis. He went in to take another kiss once the door was open, but Ignis danced out of his reach, leaving Gladio grabbing for empty air, and then watching as Ignis removed his shoes. He watched him, for a moment, as he tucked his shoes out of the way, and then Gladio removed the keys from the door and closed it behind himself.

Gladio was about to speak when a gloved hand reached up, curled at the neck of his tank top, and then pulled him forwards. Gladio’s eyes went wide as he followed after Ignis, not being given much of a say in the matter unless he wanted his shirt tearing, and was then turned around and pushed against the arm of a sofa before he was set upon.

Ignis gave a groan of satisfaction as his lips found Gladio’s again, and the press and sweep of his tongue was hungrier and more insistent this time. Ignis’s hips found his, and rolled, providing delicious friction just where Gladio’s erection was making its decision about putting in an appearance, making the choice for it as he felt Ignis brush against him.

“Eager,” he muttered, parting his legs and letting Ignis come right in to where he wanted him. The slow, steady roll of Ignis’s hips was good, not enough to get Gladio off, but enough to make him desperate to do so. He shifted his hips slightly and tugged Ignis in a little more firmly, until he pressed right in against Gladio’s cock, making him growl with pleasure.

“You’ve wanted me to do this since you since you looked at me in that bar,” Ignis murmured, pulling his lips away from Gladio’s mouth to press a kiss and a nip to his throat instead.

“Maybe,” Gladio admitted. His fantasy had been more about doing this to Ignis, but turnabout was fair play, and all that. “What happened to all good things to those who wait?” Gladio asked, swallowing despite himself and letting Ignis bring his nerves alive with his touch.

“I think you’ve waited quite long enough,” Ignis replied, smoothly. He drew back a little and found Gladio’s mouth again, pressing a sweet and insistent kiss to his lips, tongue brushing gently against the tip of Gladio’s own. Gladio felt the hands pulling at his shirt, untucking it from his trousers, and then Ignis pulled back a little, teeth catching his lip as he looked down at Gladio and asked, “May I?”

Gladio watched the look on Ignis’s face, and didn’t give a verbal reply. Instead he raised his arms, making his invitation for Ignis to undress him plain, heart fluttering and cock throbbing with anticipation.

Ignis ran his fingers under the hem of Gladio’s top, the warm leather brushing over his abdominal muscles. Then he ran them up, slowly, along the line of Gladio’s stomach and pushed his shirt up ahead of it, over his chest, catching his nipples under his fingers and then off, and free. Gladio loosed the top from his arms, dropping it onto the couch behind him and watching Ignis examine his prize.

“Magnificent,” he said, trailing gloved hands back down Gladio’s chest and stomach idly.

Gladio smirked, pushing his shoulders back and flexing his chest a little. He knew he was hot, sure; he wasn’t humble enough to act like he didn’t, but magnificent? He could stand to hear that a little more often. “There’s plenty more where that came from,” he replied, giving Ignis a knowing look.

Ignis leaned forward, his lips teasing against Gladio’s as he purred, “Just stay very still.” Then his lips brushed over Gladio’s again, tongue flickering in just briefly enough to tease before Ignis pulled away and trailed his mouth down. He ran his hands over Gladio’s shoulders as he played his lips over Gladio’s throat, and dipped his tongue into the cleft of Gladio’s collarbone, where the skin was soft and vulnerable. Ignis kissed the defined ridge of bone, and moved lower, planting open mouthed kisses over Gladio’s pectoral muscles, and then laved his tongue slowly over the nipple.

Gladio held very still, looking down and watching Ignis’s inexorably slow progress down his body. He gulped, feeling his cock throb in his pants when Ignis looked up at him, mouth open just enough for Gladio to spot the tongue pressing against his abdominal muscles before Ignis closed his eyes with every suggestion he was savouring the moment and pressed a firm kiss to the line between Gladio’s muscles.

Ignis slowly went down to his knees and began to unbuckle Gladio’s belt. He pulled it free in a smooth motion, all his concentration on the bulge of Gladio’s erection through his trousers as he unbuttoned and unzipped them to bare it to the air.

A gloved hand reached in and gripped him firmly, pleasantly, and then Ignis pulled Gladio free. “My word,” Ignis said, in a breath that brushed over the head of Gladio’s cock and made his throat go dry.

Gladio was grinning as he wrapped his own hand around the base of his cock, mentally saving the image of Ignis on his knees, admiring it, gloved hands spreading Gladio’s thighs a little further apart. He gave himself a slow stroke, and then Ignis placed a hand over his, stilling the movement. “Allow me,” he said, peeling Gladio’s hand away by the wrist, and curling his other hand around Gladio’s shaft, still wearing his gloves.

His touch was feather light and teasing as he gave Gladio’s cock a stroke, almost as if he was caressing it. Then he licked his lips and looked up, meeting Gladio’s eyes again. Yeah, this was definitely an image Gladio was going to be saving for later use, on those cold nights. It’d warm him right up.

“You look good right there,” he said, breathily. Ignis held his gaze for a moment, long enough for Gladio to feel the amusement dancing in those eyes at the comment, and then he slowly pressed the head of Gladio’s cock against his tongue, and eased him by degrees into his mouth.

The heat was divine, and Ignis’s tongue was soft, but firm, his cheeks wet and hot. He felt Ignis take him all the way into the back of his throat, and then suck, softly. Everything inside Ignis’s mouth moved, his tongue flexing against the underside of Gladio’s cock, his cheeks brushing over his shaft. Gladio groaned, letting his head tilt back as he lost himself in the sensation, while Ignis drew over him slowly, sucking him with a beautiful consistency as he pulled back to place a sucking kiss at the very tip. “Fuck me,” Gladio groaned.

“Later,” Ignis answered, “for now I’m enjoying this.” Then he sank back down on Gladio’s cock, trailing the tips of two fingers just ahead of his mouth until they brushed along the base of his cock and teased over Gladio’s balls. A faint, wet, sucking noise accompanied Ignis’s movements over his cock, his steady back and forth never quite becoming a rhythm as he broke away every few passes to lick all the way down Gladio’s shaft, or place open mouthed kisses to the sensitive spot he’d found just underneath the head. His fingers trailed back and forth over his shaft, teasing with fingertips but never gripping, and every time Ignis took him deep into his mouth those fingers would brush under and slowly tease his balls.

After a few minutes of what was probably the most languid and luxurious blowjob Gladio had received in months he felt himself edging a little too near to orgasm. If this was what Ignis could do with his mouth, there was no way Gladio was passing up the opportunity to find out what he could do with his fingers and cock. “Ignis,” he said, managing to squeeze the name out through a groan, “you said you were gonna fuck me.”

Ignis stopped sucking, but brushed his lips over the head of Gladio’s cock before he spoke, asking, in a way that would have been sweet if it wasn’t such a fucking tease, “Do you want me to?”

Gladio had to fight to keep the quiver out of his voice as he answered, “Oh yeah.” He swallowed, fighting for control of his breath and his voice. “Yeah, I do.”

Ignis gave a thoughtful murmur, and then drew the flat of his tongue achingly slowly over the head of Gladio’s cock, like it was a treat he wasn’t quite done with. Then he said, “Very well. The bedroom’s in the back on the right. Make yourself comfortable; I’ll be along in a moment.”

Ignis rose from his knees then, still lingering between Gladio’s legs, the backs of his fingers brushing over the length of his cock as he stood, and leaned in. Gladio leaned forward slightly, capturing Ignis’s lips with his own, tasting himself on Ignis’s tongue before Ignis pulled away. “You’re not gonna leave me hanging, are you?” Gladio asked. He didn’t know how long Ignis might plan to draw tonight out, but Gladio was starting to want the guy so much it ached.

Ignis flashed him a slow smile, his lips still flushed from sucking Gladio’s cock. “Simply making sure we won’t be disturbed,” he answered, reassuringly. He turned away, returning to the door, and flicked the catch. Gladio gave the crisp lines of Ignis’s legs in his trousers, and the curve of his ass an appreciative look before he kicked his shoes off, and peeled his trousers the rest of the way off too.

He was shedding them from around his ankles when Ignis turned back around, and then paused, giving Gladio’s naked form a considering and lengthy once over. “Don’t make me have fun without you,” Gladio said, before he stood, and stretched a little, showing off for Ignis’s approval. He didn’t wait for a reply, turning away from Ignis and flexing the muscles in the backs of his shoulders with a roll.

“Believe me,” Ignis said, to his back, and Gladio could almost feel those green eyes raking over every inch of his back and ass and thighs, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Gladio grinned as he headed to where Ignis had said the bedroom was, hoping that Ignis was taking the opportunity to enjoy the show as he walked. The bedroom, when he got there, was a pretty simple affair. A large double bed was pristinely made, and there were matching night stands at either side of it. One had a book, with a bookmark halfway through it, still in the process of being read. The other contained only the trailing wire for a phone charger on its surface.

Gladio crawled onto the bed and made himself comfortable. Then he changed his mind, rearranged a few of the pillows, and lounged back, resting one arm up behind his head, and one knee crooked up like a reclining god. He settled his other hand around his cock, playing his fingers gently along his length while he waited for Ignis to join him. The sweet memory of Ignis’s mouth around him was still playing in his mind, and his fingers were a poor substitute as he stroked himself, but Gladio would do just about anything to relieve the ache that was starting to set in.

“Keep doing that,” Ignis said, from the doorway. A second later he stepped into view, leaning one shoulder against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest as he took in the sight of Gladio.

Gladio smirked. “Leave me hanging too long and I’ll have to finish without you,” he warned, arching himself back into the bed a little as he gave himself a firmer stroke and groaned for effect. “If you want me to stop, you’re gonna have to make me,” he said, eyes flickering to Ignis.

“All in due time,” Ignis said, “first we need to redress the balance.” There was a pop as he flicked the button open on one of his gloves.

“No,” Gladio said, quickly, and Ignis tilted his head to look at him, an unspoken question in his expression. “Let me do those.”

Ignis considered that for a moment, and then he stepped forward, offering his gloved hand out to Gladio. Gladio sat up on the bed, reaching out carefully, as if he was being offered a present that might be snatched away if he showed too much enthusiasm. The leather was soft and supple under his fingertips, and he cupped Ignis’s hand in his own as he teased the leather down one finger at a time. Ignis watched him, astute eyes through polished lenses, and Gladio looked up and met his gaze as he pulled the glove free and bent forward to place a kiss to the back of Ignis’s hand.

Ignis’s eyelids lowered slightly as Gladio kissed his hand, and then lifted his hand up to press his lips to each of Ignis’s fingers in turn. Slowly, his eyes still on Ignis’s face, he took the tip of Ignis’s index finger and brought it between his lips, teasing it with his tongue and sucking at it softly, in mimicry of the way Ignis had sucked his cock earlier.

The exhale Ignis gave was a little shaky as he watched, and when Gladio closed his eyes to take a little more in he felt Ignis give a slow push of his hand, pressing his finger onto Gladio’s tongue, reaching for the depths of his mouth. Gladio gave a satisfied groan and sucked, wishing he had more than a finger in his mouth, but there was something erotic in doing this to Ignis’s hand. He’d kept them both covered with gloves all evening, making the perfectly manicured nails and bare skin as intimate a sight as his cock.

Ignis drew his lone finger back, and Gladio opened his eyes, opening his mouth to allow Ignis to push two in over his tongue. He could taste Ignis’s skin; that slight tang of salt as Ignis stroked his fingers towards the back of Gladio’s tongue. Gladio closed his mouth around them gently and sucked before he used his tongue to part them and tease at them.

“My, you have a talented mouth,” Ignis said, as he slowly fucked Gladio’s mouth with his fingers. Gladio could feel the movement as he drew them back and forth over his tongue, reaching to brush the inside of his cheeks, and trail by his teeth. Gladio could only murmur in response, reaching up to take Ignis’s hand in both of his, and tilt his head back, letting Ignis see what he was missing by not replacing his fingers with his cock.

Ignis took a breath, and then drew his fingers out, slowly. When Gladio looked up at him he was sure he could see a slight flush of arousal across the man’s cheeks. “Maybe you’ll get to see how talented,” he said.

Ignis brushed the tip of his finger against Gladio’s lips, tracing the outline of them, and then he pulled his hand away, and offered his other. Gladio smiled, opening the stud fastening carefully before he tugged the leather covering off this hand too.

With his free hand, Ignis undid the buttons of his shirt. Deft fingers went to each button, one by one, revealing teasing glimpses of perfect pale skin, and a hint of pectoral muscle, or abdominal, hiding under the material. Once all the buttons were unfastened, and his glove was removed, Ignis stood back, his eyes locked on Gladio as he slowly eased his shirt down toned shoulders, revealing a surprising amount of lithe muscle clinging to a slender frame. “Damn, you look good,” he growled, his hand returning to his cock, feeling his mouth water at the prospect of getting his lips on that skin, his hands over those taut lines.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Ignis replied, dropping his hands down to his own belt and pulling it open without hurry. He left it sat in the loops of his trousers as he tugged those open too, and slipped his hands inside to peel them, and his underwear, down.

His cock was hard, and not a bad size, Gladio thought, as he watched Ignis shed his remaining modesty, and leave it discarded on the floor. He crawled up onto the bed then, one knee at a time, running one hand up Gladio’s knee, and then up his thigh as Gladio lay back against the bed, and Ignis moved closer. Ignis’s hand knocked Gladio’s away from his cock as Ignis moved in close enough to press another deep kiss to Gladio’s mouth, his knees settling between Gladio’s spread thighs. Gladio placed his hands on Ignis’s bare skin, feeling the heat of the man under his hands, running his fingers down and over the swell of Ignis’s ass as Ignis stole his breath with his kiss. Gladio let himself trail a hand around, down the outside of Ignis’s thigh, and then inwards, until he could take a gentle hold of Ignis’s cock and give it a few, slow, tender strokes. The weight and girth felt like it belonged in his hand, and Gladio gave a pleased murmur.

“I bet you feel as amazing as you look,” he said, his voice low, as Ignis broke the kiss and looked down at him. There was something soft and caring in his expression, something that made Gladio’s heart jump in response. Then Ignis turned away and tugged his glasses off with one hand, leaning to drop them carefully on the bedside cabinet. He opened the drawer and pulled something out.

“You’re about to find out,” Ignis whispered, his lips ghosting over Gladio’s briefly as he moved back. Then he knelt up, opening a tube of lubricant and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He kept his eyes fixed on Gladio’s as he flicked the tube shut again, and hooked his unlubricated hand around the back of Gladio’s thigh, pushing his leg up, towards his chest.

Gladio found himself transfixed as cool fingers brushed over the rim of his ass, teasing touches growing firmer, and drawing around him before one careful finger pushed in. Gladio groaned in satisfaction as Ignis pushed his finger deep inside, as deep as he could reach, and then drew back out again. “Good?” he asked, as he slowly fucked Gladio with that one finger, as carefully and deliberately as he’d fucked Gladio’s mouth with it.

“About to get better,” Gladio answered, rolling his hips slightly and adjusting his position and keeping his leg up without Ignis having to hold it in place, so Ignis could fuck him all the easier.

Ignis gave a small chuckle before he added another finger to his slow and steady thrusts. The stretch was a little better, a little more noticeable, and Gladio let Ignis hear it until he was asking for, “More, gimme more.”

Two fingers became three, and Gladio thought he was ready for Ignis’s cock as Ignis found his prostate and pressed, making Gladio gasp, and groan. “Fuck yes,” he groaned, flexing his hips. Ignis’s free hand wrapped around his cock, and he continued to fuck Gladio with slow, firm movements, his fingers finding Gladio’s prostate on every press in.

“More?” Ignis asked, giving Gladio’s cock a long, slow stroke from root to tip at the same time, with the same timing as he thrust his fingers in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gladio yelped, feeling pleasure spike through his cock and up his spine and down his legs. 

Ignis didn’t let up, doing the same again, and this time Gladio nearly rose off the bed. “Keep doing that and I’m gonna come,” he warned, desperately. He didn’t want to. Not yet. Gladio wanted to stay like this, feeling this pleasure of Ignis’s fingers inside and around him. He wanted Ignis’s cock. He wanted to see the classy bastard lose this composure and fuck him with abandon. “Fuck me already,” he demanded.

Ignis gave a disagreeing murmur, and then slipped another finger inside Gladio. The stretch almost burned, but when Ignis pushed his fingers in this time he pressed in deeper than before, and Gladio arched his head back against the sheets. “I’m sure you can take a little more, first,” Ignis said, sounding like he was enjoying the way Gladio was coming undone around his hand. “You did so seem to like my fingers,” he added, as he pushed in again, and stroked.

Gladio gripped the sheets in his fists as he yelped, orgasm advancing on him with every deep, slow thrust of Ignis’s hand. The hand that was around his cock left its place, and fingers splayed across Gladio’s abdomen as Ignis leaned up, looming over Gladio as he gave him a thorough fucking and looked down to admire his handiwork. Gladio could barely look at Ignis. Every time that hand pressed inside him his head arched back, and his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hold himself back from coming all over the man.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Ignis asked, driving his fingers into Gladio’s depths and leaving him hanging on by the skin of his teeth.

“Yes,” Gladio managed to spit out, as Ignis’s fingers retreated, readying for the next thrust into him.

They drove into him again, slow, and firm, and finding his prostate without hesitation, running across it firmly. “Yes what?” Ignis asked.

Fuck, he wanted him to beg? Gladio’s hands pulled at the sheets as Ignis’s fingers buried inside him as deeply as they would go, and lingered there, massaging at his prostate in a way that made him hear white noise and see stars. His heart was thudding in his ears and his chest. Once Ignis started to fuck him, he wasn’t going to last.

“Please,” Gladio hissed. “Please, just fuck me. I want your cock. I want you to come inside me. I want you to,” his words fell out in a hurried tumble, and then he hissed again as Ignis drew his fingers back an inch only to press forward once more, “fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Please, Ignis?”

“Well,” Ignis answered, teasing Gladio’s prostate with his fingers as he spoke, “since you beg so prettily, I suppose it would be rude to refuse.”

Gladio nearly whimpered when Ignis’s fingers retreated. He lay there, willing his heart to settle down before it exploded out of his chest, willing his cock to quit aching with his desperate need to come after being brought so close to the brink. If Ignis had so much as _breathed_ on his cock while he was fucking him with his hand Gladio would have finished right there, and he wanted to last a little longer still.

He looked up when he felt a hand press his thigh back up towards his chest again, and found Ignis leaning over him, looking down as he positioned himself. Gladio squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of Ignis’s cock at his ass, the presence there, but not the pressure, yet.

“Do you need a moment?” Ignis asked, and his voice was gentle, and soft, and Gladio opened his eyes to look into caring green ones and felt his heart flutter again at the look.

“Fuck no,” he replied, shaking his head, his own voice soft.

Ignis gave him a gentle smile, and then pressed in, sheathing his cock inside Gladio in a slow, smooth movement. Gladio groaned with satisfaction at finally, finally getting what he’d been after, and let his head drop back against the bed. “I fucking knew you’d feel as good as you look,” he said, arching his back a little and adjusting Ignis’s position inside himself.

Ignis flashed him that gentle smile again, and then he drew his hips back, the slow drag of his cock through Gladio sending ripples of pleasure through him, before he slowly thrust in again. Gladio reached up as Ignis began to fuck him, slowly, properly, running his fingers over Ignis’s perfect cheek and back into his hair, which was becoming rather dishevelled. His cock was the perfect size and width, big enough that Gladio could feel every movement as he pushed in and drew out, long enough to find his prostate and so that every thrust in drew along it, sending jolts of pleasure through Gladio’s body.

This was how he wanted to stay forever, Gladio decided. This perfect, beautiful man, fucking him like they were made to be together. Ignis gave small gasps and shaky breaths as he increased his pace, starting to fuck Gladio with abandon, turning the shocks and ripples of pleasure in Gladio’s body into an incoming tide. Each wave and crest of pleasure lingered, building on the last until Gladio was gripping the sheets hard in one hand, and tugging Ignis in to steal a penetrating kiss with his other.

Ignis kissed him back, deeply, clumsily even, but it didn’t matter. Their panted breaths got in the way as Gladio cried out against Ignis’s mouth as he thrust in hard, and groaned as he drew back. Ignis’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in a way that wasn’t in time with either of their movements as rhythm fell apart, and it didn’t matter. Gladio’s whole body felt like it was on fire with pleasure, as he teetered on the edge of orgasm again.

Ignis’s lips brushed over his, panted breath gusting across his cheek as Ignis turned his head, his whole body pressed in close. “Come for me, Gladio,” he said, urging Gladio along. “Come for me.”

The hand around his cock, the steady, urgent thrust of Ignis’s cock, the words in his ear became too much. Gladio cried out, one word coming to his lips as he felt orgasm break over him like a wave, pleasure rushing along his cock as he came over Ignis’s hand and against his stomach, “ _Ignis_!”

He was lost in it, his vision fading so there was nothing but sensation and the sound of Ignis’s own desperate noises as he thrust into Gladio a little harder, a little faster. Then fingers went tight around his thigh, and Gladio felt the sheet pull under his head as Ignis gave one last, hard thrust inside him and _shivered_. The name on Ignis’s lips wasn’t a cry, it was a whimper, a plea; “ _Gladio_.”

Gladio gave it a moment for Ignis’s orgasm to ebb, the slight twitches of his hips as he came inside Gladio sending little shocks through them both. Then he let his leg drop, and wrapped his arms around Ignis, tightly. “You’re amazing,” he said, holding the man in his arms and pressing a swift kiss to his cheek.

Ignis collapsed against his stomach, breathless, sated, and then stayed there, comfortable as he regained his breath and his senses.

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” he replied, after a minute of panted breathing and the sound of him swallowing. “You almost broke character a couple of times though,” he scolded, although there was no real reprimand in it.

Gladio grinned, settling in against the bed and running his fingers through Ignis’s hair. “Yeah?” he asked. “You looked like you were about to tell me you loved me a few times.”

“Yes,” Ignis said, “well, if you will insist on being the person I fell in love with,” he countered, leaving the rest of his defence unspoken.

Gladio chuckled, his heart still pounding in his chest from the exertion and the orgasm. He stroked Ignis’s hair, until Ignis gave a sigh. “Hold on,” he said, quietly. Gladio winced as Ignis shifted, and pulled out, but then Ignis crept up the bed a little and settled into Gladio’s arms properly.

Gladio tucked his arms around him and looked at him. Just looked. Ignis really was perfect; that beautiful shape of his lips, and that sharp jaw, and those wonderfully arched brows. The man was just beauty incarnate. He wasn’t merely handsome; Ignis was stunning.

“You called me magnificent,” he said, with a teasing grin.

Ignis gave him a look that suggested he was regretting that choice of words. “Don’t let it go to your head,” he warned. “I was playing a character.”

“Sure you were,” Gladio replied, his grin widening. Ignis rolled his eyes, and settled against him. “Hey?” Gladio asked. He got a wordless murmur of query in response. “Next time can I be the one that picks you up in a bar?”

“I suppose,” Ignis answered, then he cracked one eye and looked at Gladio. “But I must warn you, I’m rather hard to impress.”

“Oh, I think I’ll manage,” Gladio answered. Then he turned, and leaned in to press his lips to Ignis’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many, many thanks to those who have read, commented, and supported me when I've struggled with other projects. This one's for you.
> 
> Does it strike anybody else as funny that when we make friends in fandom one of the ways we express our appreciation of each other is by going "Here, I made something intended to give you a boner"?


End file.
